


What’s going on in that beautiful mind?

by meltedcapsicle (kookominie)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookominie/pseuds/meltedcapsicle
Summary: (Set in a world when everybody lives and nothing hurts. So Steve and Tony are friends again)Even though they're friends and Steve now knows a lot of things about him, sometimes Tony would do something and Steve wouldn't even start to comprehend why.Lately, for instance, he's really concerned with Tony obsession for their fan base.





	1. I'm on your magical mystery ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youacciomyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youacciomyheart/gifts).



> I wrote this in only one night, but the idea was in my head for a long while.  
> RDJ and his Stony posts inspired me (this is also based on a post I read on Tumblr, lamenting Tony's characterization in some stories ,but I can't find it anywhere, I'm so sorry.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said, it was written in one night, so I had to revise it a little!

Steve always believed himself to be a pretty empathetic and intuitive person : he always thought he could somehow understand people way of thinking or their actions, given time and observation.

 

Obviously, his beliefs were completely crushed by Tony Stark.

Years ago, it seemed reasonable that their inability to have a serious conversation, at least without screaming in each other's faces, was getting in Steve's way to understanding the man.  
Now that they're actually friends, Steve knows it must be a Tony-thing (or maybe a I'm-too-in-love-with-him-to-function-around-him-thing. ) that made it hard for Steve to grasp everything about him.

Either way, even though they're friends and Steve now knows a lot of things about him, sometimes Tony would do something and Steve wouldn't even start to comprehend why.

Lately, for instance, he's really concerned with Tony obsession for their fan base.  
Apparently, Steve is not the only one who fantasize about him and Tony running hand in hand towards the sunset: thousands and thousands of people do the same every day (and they don't stop there.)  
Steve isn't worried about it.  
As a matter of fact, he likes to browse on the Internet just to check why everyone seems to think they would be perfect for each other.  
From times to times, he founds himself reading some of the stories they write about them (although a lot of them have scenes so filthy in it that he closed the web page embarrassed).

The thing he doesn't understand is why Tony aliments everything : he replies to their fans, jokes about them, reposts the most amusing edit and a day doesn't pass without him proclaiming his love for Steve. Every time he can, he also tags Steve in his tweets.

He thought Tony was trying to irritate him, but it doesn't seem the case because he's still friendly, snarky and adorable with him (always spending his free time hanging out together, smiling and being so sweet that sometimes Steve has to hold back from cuddling him and kissing every inch of his body).

"Steve, I'm hurt, you didn't propose me yet, all the world is waiting for you to make a move"  
He was lost in his thoughts, looking at the last tweet Tony wrote (answering to a fan imploring them to marry, telling her he's waiting for Steve to ask) when the latter approaches the couch he was sprawled on.  
Tony just sits on Steve's leg like it's nothing or Steve is just another piece of furniture.

"Everybody here knows that you would be the first to pop the question, I'd lose too much time finding the right way to do that, probably"

Feigning calm and security is easier than confront Tony about his doubts and when Steve doesn't stress too much about it, it's actually funny.  
Besides, he's really comfortable with Tony so close to him, and he'd do anything to let him stay here a little longer.

Tony turns just a little and stares at him, tilting his head. "I'm not bothering you with all this super-husbands stuff, right? You know you can ask me to stop anytime"  
He hopes his face doesn't show too much surprise, pretending is harder when Tony looks him in the eyes.  
It's been weeks since all this no-sense started and it's the first time Tony actually asks him what he thinks about them being so shipped.

He shakes his head (He doesn't want to appear too annoyed, but he doesn't want to show how much he enjoys the idea of the two of them together. So, really, opening his mouth would just be a mistake) and Tony puts a hand on his stomach, petting him distractedly.

"Really? You don't have anything to say about it?"

Steve is having a hard time thinking with all this touching, he's still not used to it, but it feels nice. «No... no.» He clears his throat because his voice seemed strained to his own ears "It's fine, sometimes the way they depict us is a little tiresome, but sure... it's fine, I guess"   
Tony perks up at his words, his fingers tracing the lines of his t-shirt's design, his doe eyes are fixed on his face and Steve somehow knows there's a question in the fluttering of his eyelashes, so he rushes to explain.

"You know, their favorite trope seems to be your conviction to be unworthy of my love, how much you secretly struggle to gain my attention and how beautiful and gracious I am to let you be my lover..." He says in a mocking dramatic tone, to make everything seem just funny "You know, bullshit. As if I were really perfect, I'm the lame one of the two, they should know by now"

There's always a twinkle in Tony's eyes every time he says a swearword (no matter how many times he told Tony he wasn't a delicate flower) and that always makes Steve smile, but there's also something else this time. It could be surprise judging by the way his lips part.

"What? Lame? What are you talking about?" 

"Maybe I'm wrong, but you wouldn't let anything stop you if you really wanted to be with me, you know, I'm the one who pines quietly because he knows he won't have you" Only when he realizes what he said, he puts his hands behind his head to appear casual, hoping he's not blushing and adds "I mean, I would be, not that I am"

(Wow, Steven, so smooth)

"Oh you really put some thoughts into this, handsome. You're not wrong" Tony pauses and Steve doesn't meet his eyes while he continues talking, scolding his feature in something reassembling a thoughtful expression and not a desperate one. "But what if I really valued our new friendship and I wanted to test the water before acting on my feelings? I mean, you never really said you were gay" 

Tony's fidgeting on Steve's legs, like he's waiting for something big to happen and Steve raise his head to look at him again, thinking maybe he's missing something. (Tony can't mean what Steve thinks he mean, right? It's just a hypothesis, it's joking, right?)  
He sits straighter, like it would help to pay more attention to the matter and Tony slides in his lap, like this was his final goal from the beginning.

Tony's fingers are grazing his nape and Steve feels shivers blooming on his skin, but he's never felt so warm. He shakily puts his hands on Tony's waist, holding him there. They're so close, and he's not really sure about what is happening, but he's far from complaining.  
Tony is so small between his arms, Steve's almost engulfing him. He's conscious of every part of his body against his, of every movement Tony makes, from his slightly quickened breath to his legs tightening behind his back. But it's not something fragile or awkward, they just fit. Tony is small, but Steve's the one who feels safe.

"I'm bi, actually, always been"  
Maybe it's obvious, if Tony noticed the way Steve can't keep his eyes from staring at his lips (and he totally has, or he's just a natural tease because he won't stop slowly tracing them with his tongue), but better be safe than sorry.

"You know what I'd do?" Steve raises his shoulders in confusion, because he's having trouble breathing right now, let alone speak.  
Tony put his arms around his neck and strokes his hair, a look in his eyes so fond that Steve doesn't know how he couldn't see it in Tony's face before. Steve hopes the man can feel the same when he looks into his eyes, he wants Tony to be cherished.  
"I'd probably find a strange and unconventional way to find out what you think about us together. Something innocuous, something that I could pass as joke if you wouldn't be interested. Maybe I'm not so brave as you think"

Steve hides his chuckles against Tony skin, his nose pressing in his collarbone and subtly breathing in his scent, while his arms pull Tony closer to him. It can't be true, does Tony really want to be with him? It seems so obvious now, but he's afraid all the same.  
He senses sweet, tiny kisses being pressed on his head, on his neck, any point Tony can reach and lets out a sigh.  
"And what would you do if I really loved the idea of you and me together, Tony?"   
Steve comes out of his hiding place, he knows he's smiling foolishly at him, and his cheeks are on fire. Tony reaches for his face again, he lowers Steve's forehead against his. His words are almost whispers.

"I was thinking about something on the line of..." Then he presses his lips against Steve's. His kisses are soft and hesitant like Steve's are, but it's enough to make him wish he'd never stop and Steve's brain shuts down for the longing and everything that he's feeling.

In the end, Tony Stark's mind will always be a little mystery for him, but it's okay as long as Steve has his heart


	2. #stony or #superhusbands?

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Still, English is not my first language.  
> Come and see hi on [ Tumblr ](https://meltedcapsicle.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
